The Long Goodbye
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Prior to Moving Forward, depicts the days surrounding Jordan's death


"TC just try to calm down a little" Annie says as she is sitting in the waiting room as TC is pacing back and forth as Gwen sits in a chair nearby

"I can't calm down Annie" TC says flipping around to look at her "Do you know when the last time was that I left the room like this, it was 10 years ago when we lost the first baby" he says continuing "And it was under the same circumstances, Jordan is back there right now in critical condition" he says as Scott comes through the door "I have no idea if her or Alex are even alive or not"

"TC" Scott says as he slowly makes his way into the waiting room as TC flips around to look at him

"Are they okay?" TC says as he makes his way over to where Scott is standing

"We were able to save Alex" Scott says looking at him "he's really small and we took him straight to the prenatal unit"

"And Jordan?" TC says as he continues to look at him as Scott swallows hard before continuing as Drew, Kenny, Gwen, Paul and Annie join by them

"TC we did everything we could" Scott says looking at him "But due to the complications we couldn't" he says as he begins to get chocked up himself "We lost her" he says as continuing to look at him "I'm so sorry TC" Scott says as he walks back through the doors as TC continues to look at the door

"TC? Annie says as Gwen breaks down in Kenny's arms "T" she says just before TC begins to turn around to look at them

"I think I'm going to be sick" TC says as he covers his month as he cuts through them as he runs toward the bathroom right before Janet comes walking back into the waiting room with Chris and Liz

"Aunt Janet just got us a mountain of ice cream" Liz says excitedly as they first enter the waiting room before noticing how everyone is acting

"What's happened? Chris says as he grabs Liz's hand as they look at everybody

"TC" Drew says as him and Paul walk into the bathroom as TC is leaned over against the wall holding his head in his hands as Paul and Drew sit down on either side of him obviously from where he has been crying as he takes a deep breath before looking at them

"We know this is one of the last things you want to face right now" Paul says as TC turns to focus on him "But Liz and Chris are in the waiting room and asking questions"

"And none of us feel right being the ones to tell them" Drew says as he looks at him "You have to tell them"

"Okay" TC says as he swallows hard before starting to stand up Paul and Drew help him to steady himself "Alright let's go"

As they come back in the waiting room Liz and Chris flip around to look at them "What's wrong daddy?" Liz says noticing TC's expression as he quietly picks up Liz and grabbing Chris's hand as he leads them into an empty room across the hall as the rest watch from the waiting room

"Did something happen to Alex?" Liz says as TC sits down pulling her further onto his lap as she looks at him with questioning eyes as he struggles to hold his composure

"No sweetie" TC says as he trys to find the words "Alex is here he's going to be okay"

"Something happened to momma didn't it" Chris says as they both continue to look at TC

"Is momma okay?" Liz says as she also gives a concerned look

"You both know that when your mom came in she was very sick" TC says as he takes a breath continuing "Well sometimes when someone is very sick" he says continuing to search for the words "Your mom is with Uncle Topher and Lynn, and Grandma and Grandpa Callihan and Uncle Thad now" he says as his voice begins to crack as he squeezes Liz harder in his arms

"No" Chris says looking at him as he begins to look upset as Liz looks at both of them

"What?" Liz says as she continues to look at them

"Momma's gone Elizabeth" Chris says continuing to grow increasingly upset "she's gone" he says before taking out of the room

"Chris" TC says as Chris takes off out of the room as Annie watch's as her and Gwen jump up as they look at them before following him down the hall

"Daddy" Liz says looking at TC for reassurance as he just looks down at her just before she breaks down crying as he holds her closer as he can no longer hold his composure as tears begin rolling down his face

Later that night TC and Liz are laying on the couch of the room as Janet looks through the window as Gwen also looks as Kenny walks in covering them with a blanket

"They must have cried themselves to sleep" Janet says as they continue to look through the window

"When Jordan was sick before you could see TC's desperation for her to wake up" Gwen says as she looks at Janet "And now"

"I know" Janet says looking at her "It's hard seeing him like that, any of them like that"

"We layed Chris down in the doctors lounge once we got him calmed down and Annie is with Alex" Gwen says as she looks at her "What are we going to do?"

"Take it one day at a time" Janet says looking at her "And do whatever we can"


End file.
